This contract will include funding for a task force that will serve as a steering committee to review the work of staff and subcommittees to assess current blood procurement practices by doing case studies of nine regions that encompass five present approaches. These will then be explored in terms of social policy issues such as drawing from large donor bases versus closed groups, community responsibility versus individual responsibility, etc. A third task is related to methods that will improve donor recruitment by collecting and centralizing existing information on recruitment. Three areas are to be looked at: educational progress and schools; donor recognition programs; and training programs for recruiters.